Rainy days
by Lazymeerkat
Summary: Even if it's difficult, we have to let go. (USUK, Angst, Character death, be warned!)


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Himaruya. The prompt I am using are from an old challenge I am not doing, but I really liked the prompts so... I'll credit it anyway, because it seems right, you'll find the link on my profile!

/\\

\\/

"You're late." The man sitting on the bench looked up, smiling.

Alfred looked down at him, sighing and clutching tightly the flowers he was holding. The green eyed man smiled wider at the other's silence "Aren't you even going to say hello?" He finally spoke, his tone playfully scolding him.

The American took a deep breath and sat down, turning to his right "Sorry..." But Arthur just shook his head "It's fine." He then fell quiet again, the sound of the rain hitting the ground the only thing filling the silence between them.

"It's raining again..." The Brit finally observed, absently looking in front of him.

"Always has this same day for the past ten years." Alfred agreed, his voice quiet.

Arthur just smiled and then pointed at the bouquet "You got me flowers?"

"Roses..."

"They're my favourites."

Alfred tightened his grip on them "I know..."

"Not really talkative today, are we? Usually it's difficult to make you shut your mouth."

"Sorry I... I guess I'm just tired." He replied, looking around, glaring at a couple passing by as they glanced confused at him.

"Right, how was work today? Always lot to do at the police station." Arthur stretched his arms above his head and leant back against the bench.

Alfred smiled slightly and shook his head "No... I... I no longer work there. You know that."

"Oh, right, it's a pity you know? You were one of the best around..."

"I wasn't." He interrupted Arthur sharply, turning to glare at him, but the shorter man just shrugged.

"I worked with you, I know you were."

Alfred felt his eyes burning, he was already soaked wet at that point, but he wasn't planning on going away anytime soon.

"That time, ten years ago... It was raining that day as well, right?" Arthur spoke casually, not really paying attention to Alfred's behaviour. That time the other didn't respond, he knew he didn't need to. He couldn't.

Suddenly he felt the rain stopping "You're going to catch a cold if you just sit under the rain like that." A quiet voice snatched him out of his thoughts and he looked up.

"Hey Mattie..." He stood and sniffled "Can we go?"

Matthew looked at his brother and hesitated, but then nodded, holding the umbrella above them both, not wanting to argue.

Alfred glanced behind his back at the empty bench, shaking his head and looking down. He didn't really felt like talking and he was grateful his brother understood that.

The whole ride was quiet and he didn't speak even when the car stopped. He just got off, quickly making his way behind the gates.

Once inside, the American couldn't hold back a shiver, he hated that place, but he forced himself to keep moving further inside, not even the thick rain could disturb him, he knew the way by heart at that point.

He stopped and looked down at the white stone, his face not betraying a single emotion as he kneeled down, placing the roses on it, with a small note.

.

_"Will you go on a date with me?"_

_._

"It's not your fault." He had been completely focused on the note, so he jumped, startled, as a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Alfred's body shook "It doesn't really matter now, does it?" He tried speaking slowly, but he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

Arthur walked by his side, looking down at the grave "It probably doesn't. But you keep tormenting yourself. Why would I be here otherwise?"

The American's eyes filled up with tears and he took off his glasses to quickly wipe them. He took a few deep breaths, reaching into his pockets, with shaking hands, and opened a small envelope, starting reading it out loud.

"Hi Arthur." He started, shivering "I-It's me again, I brought you roses... I-I..."

Arthur smiled slightly, moving to stand behind the stone, and nodded "Go on."

"I-I hope you like them... I'm sorry I didn't give them to you ten years ago. I-I feel such an idiot, I should have told you what I felt sooner and I swear I was going to before..." Alfred took a deep, shaky breath "I love you. I-I'm sorry..." Tears were rolling down his cheeks again as he closed the envelope and placed it on the grave, along with the roses and the note. His eyes lingered on the cold stone a little more, before finally turning to walk away.

"I would have said yes." Arthur spoke, smiling sadly at him.

Alfred turned towards him, frowning, unable to take anything more "Stop it! Y-You're not real! You're... You're...?" He pressed his hands on his ears, not wanting to hear anything more.

The Brit sighed and shook his head "Dead?" He concluded for him "Doesn't change anything. You know I loved you too."

"Shut up! Go away!" Alfred whined, closing his eyes.

"I can't Alfred..." He moved closer, in front of him "I can't, you're keeping me here. Just... Let me go, please." He whispered, looking at him sadly, his hand moving to touch Alfred's face.

Alfred let his arms fall to his sides, opening his eyes again, he was alone.

He looked at the grave again, his eyes lingering on it for what felt like hours, he had tormented himself so long, what was the point on doing it? Nothing would have brought him back. He was sure the thought would have broken him down again, but then his lips turned upwards, forming a small smile, he was right.

"Goodbye, Arthur." He whispered, and those words felt on his tongue like fresh water after the dryness of the desert.

He quickly made his way back to the car, where his brother was waiting for him, Matthew looked up and smiled slightly at his brother "Hey..."

Alfred looked back at him "Hey, sorry I kept you waiting."

The other shook his head, before biting his lower lip and hesitating "How are you feeling?" He finally asked, looking at him, studying his reaction.

To his surprise his brother let out a deep sigh and smiled "Free."

Matthew opened his mouth, his eyes widening slightly, but then he smiled brightly as well, starting the engine and driving off.

As the cemetery disappeared behind them, Alfred moved his gaze to the sky, his smile only widening.

The rain had stopped.

**Author's notes: **I'll be quick, I just thought a couple of things needed to be said. Arthur's dead. Alfred sees him even if he's not there, because he can't cope with the idea of him being gone forever. Arthur, in my mind, died ten years before because, while he was on mission with Alfred he got shot, obviously Alfred blames himself for not being able to save him. And, plus, Alfred was planning on asking him out that very day, confessing his feelings, but he obviously never got the chance, that's why the note says "Will you go on a date with me" dun-dun-dun! And even if I think it's clear, it's obviously set in the day of Arthur's death anniversary. I know it's sh*t but please enjoy if you can! This prompt gave me so many troubles ;-; Thank you for reading, see you next time!


End file.
